Book Wind
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Akhirnya Update! Ini adalah hari ketika Asuma membayangkan senyuman ceria Naru dari kejauhan seperti biasa. Hingga sampai akhirnya malam ini mereka mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan. Apa ini yang namanya sebuah obsesi? AsumaxFem!Naruto/Naru. Saya yakin kalian mendapat petunjuk ketika sudah melihat retingnya. untuk delapan belas tahun keatas! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(IMPORTANT!)  
Before you read,

Disclaimer: Input disini nama seseorang yang jika itu saya, sudah pasti saya akan buat Naruto menjadi cewek dengan nama Naruko!

**Book Wind**

**Asuma x Naru**

Ketika pertama kali aku melihat kedua bola mata birunya yang begitu cerah dan gemilang, aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak batinku untuk terus memuji kebesaran Kami-sama atas keberadaan makhluk mungil itu.

Sepasang samudra yang berbinar dan sebesar bola tenis itu menyulap kesadaranku untuk tenggelam ke dalamnya. Matanya begitu lugu. Matanya begitu polos. Sungguh makhluk tak berdosa yang indah.

Bibirnya yang imut, berlapiskan lip-gloss merah muda membuatnya nampak semakin menggemaskan. Jika saja dia bukan kunoichi, tubuhnya hanya cocok dipasangkan dengan pakaian seorang tuan putri yang penuh akan renda-renda imut.

Kedua pipinya juga begitu menggemaskan. Garis-garis yang menyerupai kumis rubah itu juga menambah keinginanku untuk mengelus pipinya dengan lembut timbul ke permukaan.

Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin membuatnya aman dari semua cercaan penduduk desa, aku ingin disana untuknya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidaklah sendiri.

Dibandingkan dengan semua hal yang kupikirkan, sepertinya gadis itu terlalu tangguh untuk terbawa depresi dari semua hinaan yang ia terima.

Tapi itu malah menambah nilai plusnya. Dibalik tubuh mungil yang imut itu tersimpan semangat api yang takkan pernah pudar.

Aku menyukai anak itu.

Tapi permasalahannya dimulai dari sana.

Tidak hanya dia adalah putra dari Minato—yondaime, dia juga tidak lebih dari bocah berumur lima belas tahun yang masih terlalu polos akan dunia luar.

Apa jadinya jika pria dewasa dengan umur yang sudah lebih dari dua kali dirinya mendekati dan menimbulkan gossip-gosip tidak jelas di desa. Itu akan membuat malu keluarga Sarutobi.

Gosip menyebar seperti kebakaran hutan di desa ini.

Begitulah. Jika ada seorang wanita yang kuinginkan, aku sudah memiliki calon yang sangat pas. Hanya tinggal menunggu pendekatan sebentar lagi. Kurenai Yuuhi. Wanita yang seumuran denganku, dan bukan bocah imut, menggemaskan, dengan tubuh atletis dan lihainya…

Ternyata benar. Aku mengidap kelainan. Aku menyukai, dan terus memperhatikan tubuh aktif itu terus bergerak.

Testosteron-ku meledak melihat semangat masa muda gadis itu yang begitu unik. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?—tidak. Jangan sampai aku mendekatinya. Itu akan sangat aneh dan mencengangkan.

"Asuma-sensei!" Senyumannya bersinar cerah, wajahnya merona—nampak begitu lucu jika dipadukan dengan tiga garis tanda lahir pada kedua pipinya. Rambut berwarna emas turunan ayahnya berayun riang dengan kedua kepang yang masih terikat erat.

Oh, ini buruk. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini…?

"Asuma-sensei, Asuma-sensei!" Oh suaranya terdengar sepertu music di telingaku. Aku bersedia mendengarkan suara ceria ini setiap hari sampai akhir nanti—t-tunggu, ini aneh. Kenapa aku berpikir sampai ke sana!

"Naru." Aku berusaha tersenyum padanya. Tentu saja; hanya para penduduk desa yang tidak bisa tersenyum apda anak seceria ini. Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya? "Ada apa, bisa kubantu?"

Aku menghisap rokokku dan menghembuskannya. Aku memerhatikan Naru-chan yang melihat wajahku kemudian ia meneruskan tatapannya pada asap yang barusan kuhembuskan. Kucubit gemas pipimu!

Dia tersadar. "Sensei! Shikamaru bilang kau punya buku yang mempelajari tentang unsur angin." Hm, buku tua itu? Sepertinya aku ingat dimana menyimpannya. Jika bukan karena ayah, aku pasti sudah membuangnya. Maksudku, ayolah, kita akan mempelajari unsur alam secara tidak langsung tanpa harus membaca teori.

Aku paling benci membaca teori. Mungkin karena itulah aku dikutuk untuk membimbing Shikamaru, si raja malas Konoha.

"Ah, ya itu. Untuk apa?" Aku bertanya dengan nada berbicara pada anak kecil.

"Aku ingin membacanya saja. Sepertinya itu buku yang menarik." Hm putri yondaime membicarakan jutsu dan bilang kalau itu menarik. Memang berbeda, putri orang biasa dengan putri shinobi sejati.

Hingga sekarang, aku sudah lupa dengan semua pikiran-pikiran tidak senonoh mengenai si gadis terlalu jauh. "Baiklah. Karena kau memintanya dengan sopan, aku akan membawakannya untukmu besok."

Disinilah semuanya berubah. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak kepikiran, bahwa perempuan bisa memutar balikkan pria dengan mudahnya? "Hmm… Tapi, aku sedang ingin membacanya sekarang!

Jadi pinjamkan padaku hari ini juga—atau jika itu merepotkanmu, aku bisa menjemputnya ke rumahmu sensei."

Te-tempat lain kecuali rumahku 'nak! Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan rasa tertarikku padamu jika hanya ditinggalkan beruda saja di dalam tempat sepi. "Ayo, sensei! Aku tahu dimana rumahmu!"

Kakashi, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang lebih porno daripada aku. Bagaimana caramu untuk tidak tergoda dengan gadis seperti ini? Mungkinkah perempuan berambut sunga emas, bermatakan berlian biru, dan memiliki senyuman secerah langit cerah bukan tipemu?

Aku tidak percaya takhayul itu. Selama perempuan bisa melakukan striptease, Kakashi akan tergoda dengan semuanya. Aku mengenal orang itu sebaik aku menandai keriput yang mulai nampak pada wajahku.

Apartemen Asuma,

"Ini dia," Ucapku dengan lantang, menyerahkan buku seni jutsu angin turunan Konoha. "Sangat bagus untuk dipelajari secara teliti. Kau pembaca yang telaten tidak?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat gambarnya."

Sudah kuduga. Naru adalah gadis paling badung. Ino dan Sakura saja tidak pernah bisa mengurus teman mereka yang satu ini.

Tapi, mumpung sedang membicarakan Ino dan Sakura—mereka tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan lekuk dan bentuk tubuh Naru. Gadis ini memang tidak memiliki payudara—belum saatnya juga, lagipula. Tapi ia memiliki lekuk pada bokong, dan itu sangat menarik hati.

Sial. Ternyata benar; ini adalah tanda-tanda bahwa aku seorang pedophile. Tapi… Naru adalah gadis berumur 15 tahun. Pedophile adalah kelainan jika seseorang menyukai lawan jenis yang berada pada umur 10 atau 8 tahun ke bawah.

Apa ini bisa disebut normal?

Aku menatap wajah Naru dengan seksama. Begitu menawan. Aku berpikir kalau gadis ini akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sempurna bagi setiap pria.

Aku menginginkannya. Kami-sama, maafkan aku jika aku begitu menginginkannya.

Terpujilah dirimu, Kami-sama.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Naru yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia sedang mencoba membuka dan melihat-lihat isi buku dengan begitu antusias. Aku tahu dia benar-benar ingin mempelajari buku tersebut sebenarnya. Aku tahu mana yang sungguh-sungguh, dan mana yang hanya kedok.

"Ada yang menarik sejauh ini?"

"Ini sensei!" Ia menunjuk pada satu jurus. "Daitoppa!

Aku bisa menerbangkan Sasuke dengan ini! Ha ha ha, menarik sekali."

Seharusnya aku tahu itu digunakan untuk menjahili temannya.

Masih selagi tertawa-tawa, aku mencoba melingkarkan tangan kananku ke pinggangnya. Ia menjerit kecil disela-sela napasnya. "Hiii! S-sensei…"

Ia mendesah. "M-maaf, aku mencoba melihat yang satu ini." Ah, alasan apa itu bapak-bapak cabul! "Ini, lihat. Jutsu angin ini digunakan saat kita menggunakan senjata jarak dekat. Dengan bantuan angin, ninja pengguna jutsu dapat membelah apapun dengan lebih mudah."

Kali ini aku benar-benar memegang pinggul mungilnya yang berlekuk. Ah, setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya aku berhasil menyentuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak merasakan ada yang aneh, namun aku merasakannya pada diriku sendiri.

Selangkanganku mulai mengeras dan tidak nyaman.

"Sensei, sampai kapan kau mau memegang pinggangku?

Jangan-jangan, kau tertarik padaku ya?"

Astaga! Anak ini terang-terangan sekali.

"M-maksudmu apa?" Ah, payahnya orang tua ini mengeles dari kata-kata seorang bocah!

Naru memajukan wajahnya dan mulai mengendus. Hidung mungilnya bergerak-gerak. "Bau rokokmu kuat sekali, Asuma-sensei."

Ia semakin mendekatkan wajah, sebelum akhirnya buku tebal di tangannya terjatuh. Ketika pada jarak tertentu (aku semakin mundur dari wajahnya), tanpa sengaja tangan kanannya merogoh sahabatku yang sudah berontak dibawah.

Naru terkejut setengah mati. Wajahnya merona dengan luar biasa kalap. "Na-Naru, bukan maksudku-"

Kali ini giliranku yang kalap tak karuan. Kita tidak ingin, 'kan membuat anak dibawah umur berlari kabur dari rumah lantara tidak sengaja ditakuti oleh besarnya kemaluanmu saat ini.

Dia teridam, begitu pula aku. "Asuma-sensei, k-kau terangsang olehku?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Serius! Mau sampai mana kepolosanmu itu, nak! "Lihat, su-sudah sebesar ini—Tidak mungkin."

Aku tidak bisa merokok; tidak bisa beralasan; tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "Maafkan aku. Aku mengaku salah, Naru.

Ya. Benar sekali. Tanpa sengaja, aku sudah mengambil keuntungan darimu."

Aku mendengar tawa kecilnya yang sepeti succubus. Begitu menggoda. "Aku suka Asuma-sensei. Kau begitu jujur.

Tidak seperti satu sensei berambut perak, bermasker, dan membaca buku porno terus." Ia mengedip padaku. "Aku suka dengan keberanianmu."

Astaga. Mau sampai kapan aku harus mengatakan astaga pada hari ini.

|BERSAMBUNG|

AN: Ja ja ja ja ja! I'm trolling you guys here. Tapi, demi Kami-sama juga, chapter berikutnya sudah selesai dan sempurna! SUWER! Kalian bisa menikmati lemon ful pada chapter berikutnya.

Saya hanya butuh reviewer satu hari ini untuk melihat respon kalian. Mohon pengertiannya.

Jadi, jika banyak yang positif dan mendukung fic ini, besok dengan senang hati akan saya posting chapter berikutnya. **Langsung **pada jam yang sama. **Jam setengah satu pagi.** So, till tomorrow good fella. And enjoy your day.

PS: Naruko: The Eye of the Storm **Ch 5** akan update pukul 14-15 nanti. Stay tuned.

EJC


	2. Chapter 2

(IMPORTANT!)  
Before you read,

Fic ini mengandung hubungan intim yang **sangat disengajakan**. Baca dan tanggung sendiri. Fic ini juga hanya untuk **hiburan** semata. Jadi retingnya adalah em-a. Jika kalian yang mau 'asam-asam'—alias jeruk limun, selamat! Kalian sudah sampai di tempat yang benar! Silahkan lanjut, dan oh fic ini hanya untuk **delapan belas tahun keatas**. Adek-adek yang baik, kakak kemarin lihat poto anak kecil di Cina umur 5-6 tahunan cium2an di jalanan seperti mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri dan atau jalanan itu punya bapak moyangnya, homo sapiens (baca: SANGEK' SANGADH!)  
Jadi demi kebaikan kalian juga, silakan keluar. Dan kalau masih penasaran juga (huft), silahkan baca fic saya yang berjudul Naruko: The Eye of the Storm. Itu juga punya Naruko didalamnya, namun dengan unsur dewasa yang masih dalam takaran netral.  
DAN, kalau masih memaksa juga—sampai disini, apa boleh buat. Silahkan lanjut.

Sebelum baca, ada yang penting lagi. Bagi yang mau nge-flame, baca ini dulu—moto saya:

'You may call me big-perverted Asshole or whatever you like; but I'm just going to dub myself as the REVOLUSIONER!'

So sebarkan variasi untuk pecinta straight/het-pairing!  
(Leonidas: SPPARTAAAA—!1!)  
See what I meant? Leonidas supports US!

Catatan terakhir: Saya sudah memperingati anda secara berlapis-lapis!

Sebelumnya di Book Wind:  
Asuma yang selama ini terus mengagumi sosok Naru dari kejauhan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bercengkerama dengan si gadis. Sama seperti saat bermain shogi, dia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung meski lawannya adalah anak kecil.

**Book Wind**

Aku mendengar tawa kecilnya yang sepeti succubus. Begitu menggoda. "Aku suka Asuma-sensei. Kau begitu jujur.

Tidak seperti satu sensei berambut perak, bermasker, dan membaca buku porno terus." Ia mengedip padaku. "Aku suka dengan keberanianmu."

Astaga. Mau sampai kapan aku harus mengatakan astaga pada hari ini?

Gadis ini, gadis ini perwujudan dari rasa senang, dan kenikmatan dunia. Aku—kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada anak ini.

"…Uh, jadi kau tidak marah padaku, 'kan?" Ia mengangguk. "Dan kau akan pulang sekarang…?"

"Aku akan mengecewakanmu kalau begitu. Ya, 'kan?" Jawabnya langsung, mulai meraba-raba kemaluanku yang sudah begitu besar diantara selangkangan.

Kami-sama. Tangannya… Ah, begitu lihai. Uh… "N-Naru, kau yakin ini tidak apa untukmu?"

Dia kembali tersenyum panjang. "Karena kau sangat jantan; dan aku kebetulan juga suka pria manly yang berotot.

Aku tidak keberatan."

Jujur sekali. Aku tahu tubuhku besar, tapi dibalik itu aku menyimpan otot, dan 'otot batangan' yang sangat besar dan kuat. Lebih baik, kau berhati-hati gadis manis.

"Hm, baiklah. Lakukan sepuasmu kalau begitu."

Dia mulai melepas risleting pada celana khas jounin milikku dan mencabut simbol 'Hi' pada pinggangku. Dia mulai menarik hadiahnya secara perlahan. Dan aku harus mau tidak mau merasakan kepala penisku bergesekan dengan kain celana.

Itu untukmu, 'nak. Tongkat kejantananku yang memiliki panjang hampir 20centi. Kau menyukainya?

"…Be-besarnya…" Penuh takjub dan ketidak percayaan, aku anggap kau menyukainya. "Aku tidak tahu punya pria bisa menjadi sebesar ini…"

"Tidak semua pria, Naru. Hanya beberapa.

Dan kebetulan, aku cukup beruntung untuk memiliki tubuh dan penis sebesar ini."

Sepasang mata biru lautannya menyala penuh akan sinar kenakalan masa muda. "Aku ingin melihat tubuhmu secara menyeluruh.

Boleh, Asuma-sensei?"

Heh, aku membuatmu penasaran, ya gadis kecil? "Untukmu, akan kubuka semuanya."

Ups, aku menjadi kegirangan sendiri. Berdiri dengan cepat, aku melihat kejantananku yang terlepas dari tangan kecil Naru. Si gadis tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari penis besarku yang bergoyang kiri-kanan.

Dengan penuh akan ketidak sabaran, aku membuka rompi jounin, dan pelapis dalamnya sekaligus. Aku tidak melepas hitai-ate Konoha, biarkan itu tetap disana.

Aku berdiri dengan gagah, meletakkan sepasang tinjuku pada masing-masing pinggang. Kejantananku bergidik-gidik melihat wajah si gadis yang tak terlukiskan kata-kata. Mungkinkah dia menyukai otot-otot bicep lenganku? Atau dada besarku yang penuh akan rambut-rambut dan otot sekeras besi? Atau jalinan kuat eight-packs yang kumiliki?

Tidak hanya keahlian menggunakan jutsu angin saja yang kubanggakan. Aku juga membanggakan tubuh dan daya tahanku, meski jarang kuperlihatkan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Masih ternganga, aku harus menunggu Naru menutup mulut dan membiarkan gerak daya pikirnya kembali bekerja. Ia nampak melap sisa liur yang menetes di sisi bibirnya. Tampaknya dia kubuat mabuk secara tak langsung.

Dia mulai berdiri dan melangkah maju. Memegang bagian atas penisku, ia mengusap dadaku dengan rambut-rambutnya yang menjalar melintasi pusar menuju pangkal dari kejantananku. Ia memberikan jilatan manja pada dadaku. "Kau… Benar-benar tipeku, Asuma-sensei."

Aku tidak pernah mengira sedikitpun kalau mimpi basahku bisa menjadi kenyataan. Gadis ini telah kubuat mabuk kepalang hanya dengan tubuhku.

Kembali duduk di atas sofa, aku membiarkan penisku berdiri dengan tegak dan menantang. Ujungnya sudah sedikit basah, tanda bahwa aku sudah siap. Aku ingat sudah mengunci pintu. Dan karena rumahku ini sehabis kutinggalkan, jendelanya belum kubuka semua. Sementara lampu ruang tengah ini masih menyala.

Kami terkunci dari dunia luar.

Aku mengangkat satu lenganku kebalik kepala. Itu membuat otot-otot pada dada dan perutku nampak begitu seksi dan menggairahkan dimatanya. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena wajah seperti itu adalah tanda bahwa ia benar-benar menginginkanku dan akan memberikan semuanya hanya untuk bercinta denganku. Aku adalah pria dewasa. Umurku 30 tahun, demi Kami-sama yang agung. Hal seperti ini bukan makanan baru lagi untukku.

"Kau ingin bermain dengan sensei, Naru-chan?" Sambil mengelus-elus batang panjang penisku, aku terus menggodanya.

Ya, dia sudah mabuk. Dengan cepat, dia menangalkan jaket jingga-hitam khas, dan sepasang celana pendek berbahan jeans yang juga berwarna jingga. Setelah terlepas semua, ia menarik pakaian jaring yang terpasang erat ditubuhnya. Kini ia hanya mengenakan satu satu set bra dan celana dalam mungil berwarna pink.

Ia mengangkat kakinya dengan menggoda, mengharapkanku untuk menciumnya dengan mesra. Dimana gadis kecil ini mempelajarinya? Jaman memang berkembang dengan sangat cepat.

Tidak lama. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar mencoba 'roti urat daging' porsi jumbo yang kumiliki. Ia menjilatnya, mengecupnya, dan perlahan-lahan menelan kepalanya.

Uh, sensasi ini. Kapan terakhir kali aku berhubungan atau masturbasi? Kurasa sudah setahun lebih. Kehidupan shinobi memang keras, bukan begitu?

Dia mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan lihai dan perlahan. Kecepatannya meningkat secara berkala. Suatu saat dia akan melepas penisku dari mulutnya, dan menjilat sisinya. Sial, gadis ini ahli sekali. Apa dia sudah pernah melakukannya sebelum ini? Dengan Kakashi? Atau bocah Sasuke itu?

Isapannya semakin kencang, dan terus mengencang. Aku menggemertakkan gigi-gigiku, mengadukannya satu sama lain. Cepat sekali. Aku akan mengeluarkannya!

Aku meraih belakang kepala Naru menggunakan kedua tanganku, membiarkannya tetap di tempat.

AH!

Aku menembakkan isi dari tabunganku selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Uh, gawat. Pasti kental dan…

Ia menelannya.

Apa! Ma-mau sampai kapan gadis ini mengejutkanku?

"...Mm, jadi seperti ini rasanya?" ujarnya, nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya nampak kalap, dan merah akan rona. Keringat peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, menciptakan efek mengkilap pada seluruh bagian tubuh.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan gaya seperti barusan. Aku baru sekali ini merasakan blowjob senikmat itu. Padahal kau baru 15 tahun."

"Video, sensei. Video."

'"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya. Dasar kalian ini, anak-anak jaman sekarang."

Aku mengangkat tubuh ringannya dan mendirikannya dihadapanku yang masih duduk di atas sofa. "S-sensei?"

"Cukup nikmati saja, ya Naru-chan."

Aku melepaskan bra-nya, sebelum akhirnya menarik turun celana dalamnya. Dia sudah tidak perawan tentu saja. Mau itu karena pria lain, ataupun karena latihan dan misi. Ini rahasia umum, sahabatku. Sangat jarang bagi seorang kunoichi untuk memecahkan selaput daranya pada malam pertama. Jadi tidak ada masalah. Ia bisa menerima seluruh kejantananku.

Aku mulai mengecup bibir miss-V si gadis. Mengisenginya menggunakan jenggotku. Hei, aku juga suka bercanda, kau tahu!

"S-sensei! Hentikan, geli!" Pekikkannya terdengar seperti suara burung menyanyi pada pagi hari.

Aku menjilatnya dan secara perlahan menenggelamkan lidahku kekedalaman si gadis kecil. "Ah~" Desahnya. "Ah~, s-sensei, terus, ah j-jangan berhenti. Kyah~"

He he, merpati kecilku. Dia begitu menikmatinya. Tunggu sampai kau rasakan yang ini!

Aku mempercepat tiap hisapan-hisapan yang kubuat. Ditambah dengan sentuhan-sentuhan menggelikan jenggot brewok 'keren'-ku, aku membuatnya keranjingan dan tak bisa berhenti menegang. Setiap kejutan nampak seperti mengirimnya ke surga melalui pos titipan kilat. Dia menyukai ini. Aku tahu dari bagaimana wajah itu menunjukkannya.

"Ah, sensei… Ya, ya… Ah, ah, Kyaaah~!"

Dia mencapai orgasme-nya, memenuhi mulutku dengan cairan cintanya. Sudah waktunya.

Aku menidurkannya di sofa. Penisku yang sedaritadi sedang beristirahat kini sudah kembali segar dan siap untuk beberapa ronde lagi.

Aku membandingkan panjang penisku yang munkgin hampir ¾ lengan bagian bawahnya. Aku yakin gadis ini bisa menerimanya. Namun pertanyaannya, apakah dia akan kesakitan atau tidak?

Aku tidak sudi menyakitinya. Ia begitu indah—aku tak ingin merusaknya.

Ia meraih wajahku dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya dibawah. Ia mengecup bibirku dengan singkat. Wajahnya berubah semakin merona. Rambut berwarna emasnya sudah basah oleh keringat dan cairan lainnya. Ia siap; sudah lebih dari siap.

Ia menatap tubuhku untuk sesaat lalu menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga menginginkanku sebanyak aku menginginkannya.

Dia membimbing penisku dengan kedua jarinya, mendekatkan kepala kepada pintu pertahanannya. "…Baiklah. Aku tidak akan sungkan, Naru-chan!"

Aku menggesekkannya dengan pelan, dan terus begitu. Merasakan tiap raut yang berubah dari wajah si gadis. Dari keterkejutan, ia berpindah untuk menahan napasnya, hanya untuk terkejut kembali pada sedetik kemudian.

Lalu aku menarik penisku keluar, dan ia bergidik kesenangan akan ekstasi. Aku kembali memasukkan kejantananku. Kini dengan kecepatan normal yang nantinya akan terus kuulang hingga mencapai kecepatan yang memuaskan.

Naru tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain mengeluarkan desahan pasrah 'ah' atau 'uh'. Sesekali dia juga akan menyebut namaku. "Ah… Asuma… Asuma-sensei… Ah, yah, yah~!"

Kini aku menggerakkan pinggul berpengalamanku dengan kecepatan masksimal. Naru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia terdiam; terdiam dan terus memperhatikan wajahku yang terus berusaha memuaskan dahaga kami berdua. Ia mengangkat kakinya guna melingkari pinggangku. Terus, terus… Masih belum. Aku masih belum. Penis besarku masih belum menunjukkan kemampuannya. Yeah, tahan dulu, Naru-chan!

Aku mencium bibirnya yang ternganga tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Seperti ikan koi yang megap-megap ketika keluar dari kolam aku memberikannya penenang. Ia menciumku balik dengan napsu yang tak terbendungkan. Aku menjalar ke dadanya dan mencium dan menjilat dan mengemut puting susunya yang imut.

Dada milik Naru memang tidak besar, tapi ia memiliki proporsi yang sempurna. Tak besar, dan tak kecil Sempurna dan sederhana, seperti kataku tadi.

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepas penisku yang masih bugar dan bergetar. Aku membuat kedua tangannya memegang punggung sofa, selagi aku bersiap dengan piston tenaga prima-ku dari belakangnya. Aku kembali mencari letak klitoris untuk memastikan posisi. Lalu untuk sekali lagi menyelundupkan kejantananku ini ke sana.

Kepala Naru naik turun sesuai dengan setiap hentakan-hentakan bertenaga kuda yang kuberikan. Aku tahu dia sudah orgasme sebanyak tiga kali. Sepertinya ini terlalu banyak untuknya. Tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan, manisku! Ini! Hh, hh… Ini!

Aku juga sudah hampir mencapai batas.

Kali ini aku kembali memutar tubuhnya. Tapi aku membiarkan satu dengkulnya membantunya berpijak, selagi penisku masih terus memompa tubuhnya. Satu kaki Naru yang lain sudah kuangkat dan kuletakkan di atas paha kananku yang menginjak sofa.

Satu tangan Naru memeluk pundakku dengan kuat, selagi tangan yang lain menahan keseimbangan pada punggung sofa.

Tubuhnya meliuk dengan anggun, memperlihatkan setiap lekuk, dan garis seksi yang dapat ia berikan. Rambut indahnya sudah berantakan dan tak tertata. Tapi ini tidak akan lama lagi.

Aku menciumnya dengan kuat dan memainkan lidahku untuk membuat lidahnya memasuki mulutku dan membiarkanku menyedotnya. Menyedotnya sekuat mungkin.

Aku memperkencang genjotanku! Sekuat dan sekencangnya! Ini yang terakhir, dan aku akan menembakkannya di dalam. Aku ingin memilki gadis ini untuk diriku seorang.

Naru mulai merengek tak kuat. Tapi aku tahu itu adalah tangisan karena kenikmatan. Aku semakin mengencangkan penetrasi terakhir ini. Ini dia! "Hh, Naru ini dia! Hh, ah, untukmu!

Semuanya!"

Naru meliukkan badannya sehingga ketika aku menembakkan isi dari kejantananku kedalam dirinya, ia memeluk bahuku dengan kedua lengannya sekuat tenaga.

"Sensei, aku… Aku sudah tidak kuattt~~Ah, ah! Ah…"

Ia terus menegang tanpa ada henti, hingga akhirnya terkapar tak berdaya di atas sofa. Kedua matanya masih melirik kearahku. Aku tahu, mata itu penuh akan pengharapan dari sosok pria dewasa dihadapannya.

Tentu saja.

Aku akan menyambutnya, meskipun itu artinya keluar dari desa ini sekalipun.

Gadis yang memiliki semuanya ini akan menjadi milikku seorang.

Aku menibankan tubuh berotot besarku ke atas badan mungil dan indahnya dengan lembut. Ia tertawa senang. "Aku suka… Aku suka diimpit olehmu, Asuma-sensei,"

Aku mengecup pipinya. "Aku juga menyukai semua yang ada padamu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil nanti."

"Hm? Aku sedang datang bulan, sensei."

Kami-sama! Yeah! Kau tahu aku mencintaimu juga, Kami-sama!

Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku! Aku tersenyum puas, diluar dan didalam. Aku berbisik padanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu merasakan kenikmatan semalaman ini."

Ia terkekeh kembali. Sumpah demi Kami-sama atau Rokudo Sennin atau siapalah terserah; aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya. "Geli, sensei…!

Janggutmu-TTEBANE!" Ia menyikut wajahku, menghalangiku menggelitik perbatasan antara leher dan bahunya.

Mau gadis ini hamil atau tidak, aku akan membuatnya hanya melihatku dan hanya aku seorang. Aku akan menikmatinya.

Sampai akhir…

|END|

AN: See what I've told you? Sekarang kalian sudah menyesal telah membaca fic ini, ha ha ha! Akhirnya tersalurkan juga obsesi AsumaxNaru(ko) ini. Seperti motoku di chapter sebelumnya: 'You may call me big-perverted Asshole or whatever; but I'm just going to dub myself as the REVOLUSIONER!'

Sebarkan Hetero-pairing dan Het-limun!

Menjawab semua reviews:

Ya, saya adalah pecinta Naru-chan, hingga Romance-nya yang melebihi tahap T dan M. Saya memainkannya di MA kecuali pada series on-going The Storm saya saja. Nanaki Kaizaki benar! *foxy grins juga*  
Mengenai NarukoxKakashi, sebelum AsumaNaruko ini, pair tersebut adalah yang kepikiran pertama kali. Tapi gara2 fic dalam bahasa inggrisnya yang gak dilanjut2in, saya jadi ngegantung dan harus buat fic ini bagaimanapun juga sebagai release AsumaNaruko. Karena itu, khusus untuk Roronoa D. Mico dan lainnya yang menunggu KakaNaruko mohon bersabar hingga ide yang cukup orisinal mendatangi saya :)  
Dan untuk NarukoSasuke rating: MA masih belum kepikiran untuk membuat fic dengan plot kecilnya. Kalau Kuromi no Sora mau melihat interaksi mereka secara penuh untuk sementara, itu ada di Top Coffee, *halah ngaco*, itu ada di fic Naruko: The Eye of the Storm saya.

Untuk semua reviewers, You're ROCKS!

Ps: Saya ini adil. Buat yang mau flame, ayo pakai username asli agar kalian dapat mempertanggungjawabkannya dihadapan saya. Jika itu Anon/Guest, saya tinggal hapus. Mudah. Tapi saya juga terima review dan masukan2 positif dari semuanya, tanpa terkecuali Guest.

So, jika kamu masih belum puas dengan Het-limun Naruko ini, kamu bisa pergi ke fic Naruko: The Eye of the Storm milik saya. Memang fic itu 'semi' karena memiliki plot dan semacamnya. Tapi silahkan enjoy, jika berkenan.

Terima kasih kepada semua reviewer chapter pertama. Sekarang saya tahu kalau di fandom ini kita membutuhkan banyak fic rating M! Ja ja ja ja, maaf karena sudah nge-troll kalian di chapter sebelumnya dan harus bersabar selama satu hari. See you in my next Naruko fic rating MA.

EJC


End file.
